worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Mako Hitomi
}} |Hair = Gray-Brown |Eye = Blue |Blood Type = AB |Team = Azuma Unit |Status = Alive |Affiliation = Border |Branch = HQ |Voice Jap = Hyang-Ri Kim |Position = Operator |Anime = Episode 22 |Manga = Chapter 45 |Teammates = Haruaki Azuma (Leader) Tsuneyuki Okudera Noboru Koarai |Rank = B |Class = B |Team Rank = B-rank #6 |Occupation = Border Staff High School Student |Relatives = Grandfather (Deceased) Father Mother}} |Hitomi Mako}} is the Operator of the latest generation of Azuma Unit. Appearance Hitomi is a light-skinned, young woman of average build and height. She has big, gray-blue eyes with no discernible pupils and medium-length gray-brown hair which is cut slightly shorter on the right side of her hair, with a fringe parted above her right eye and usually covering her left. She wears contact lenses. In her trion body she wears the standard Operator uniform. Personality Hitomi is poised, pragmatic, responsible and dependable, so she usually finds herself acting as a big sister of sorts to Koarai and Okudera.Volume 14 Character Profiles Although she does not shy away from voicing her misgivings when their plans place too much of a burden on Azuma and herself, she remains willing to assist them, although she does not indulge them when they grow despondent to easily. Relationships Tsuneyuki Okudera Hitomi and Okudera are neighbors, and Okudera has had a secret crush on her since they were children, which not even Koarai has noticed. Hitomi is a big sister figure to Koarai and Okudera, who joined Border when she did, and she may invite them to cool down when their discussions turn into ego battles. He has grown accustomed to finding her giggling while watching horror movies in the dark in the strategy room. Noboru Koarai Hitomi is a big sister figure to Koarai and Okudera, who joined Border when she did, and she may invite them to cool down when their discussions turn into ego battles. He has grown accustomed to finding her giggling while watching horror movies in the dark in the strategy room. Koarai calls her by name, to which he appends the honorific ''-san'', while she uses his nickname without honorifics. Haruaki Azuma Hitomi is someone Azuma can rely on both in and outside of battle. Unlike their teammates, he still gets startled every time he walks into the strategy room on her giggling as she watches horror movies in the dark. They address each other by surname, with Hitomi also using the honorific ''-san''. Hitomi's grandfather Hitomi's grandfather gave his life to protect her during the First Large-Scale Invasion. His sacrifice prompted her to examine what she wanted to do with her life and subsequently to join Border. Rin Kagami Hitomi and Kagami are school friends. Yuka Kon Hitomi and Kon are school friends. Hiro Kitazoe Hitomi and Kitazoe are school friends. Abilities As the Operator of a top-tier B-rank unit, Hitomi is presumably a competent multi-tasker. She assists Azuma with finding lines of fire in anti-Sniper maps as well as with programming Dummy Beacons. She can transmit topographical information and their teammates' visual data to him for complex shots, which vouches for great proficiency with her terminal. In addition, she can lead her teammates to safe escape routes and infer if they are being targeted by an enemy from the latter's movements. Hitomi can also counsel Koarai and Okudera during the planning stage of a match and after it starts. Despite not having a Trigger Set, she can estimate what Triggers work well in a specific map. Parameters Quotes * (To Noboru Koarai and Tsuneyuki Okudera) "Okay. Don't turn this into a battle of wills." * "This plan has some holes in it." Trivia * Hitomi likes crepes and horror movies. ** The horror films and merchandise found in he runit's strategy room were brought by her. References Navigation Category:Border Category:Human Category:Azuma Unit Category:Female Category:B-rank Category:Operator Category:Characters born in August Category:Characters with AB-type blood Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Mako Hitomi